


I'll use you as a Warning Sign

by the_real_Karaage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Underage Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Smoking, if you came for Eruri you will be disappointed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a love was so strong that it transcended everything, even centuries? Some times, something so horrible happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. There is a belief that that soul can begin a new life and can right the wrongs of the past to find peace. </p><p>Levi couldn't shake the feeling of the dreams he had been having over the last year. Infrequent at first, barely noticing them. As the months passed, they started to grow stronger and the feelings were so real, he didn't even know if he was dreaming sometimes. When he happened to bump into the brunette from his dreams one day on the way to work, something clicked in place. Like it belonged there.</p><p>{3/1/2017}  On a bit of a hiatus. I really have lost motivation for this. I've kinda fell out of love with the fandom for many reasons and I just can't deal with the negativity and ship hate. So sorry for all the people who liked this story. I will finish it one day, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SNK fanfic. I'm really excited for this. One of the amazing cosplayers that I follow on youtube, Miyuka No Tabi Productions, made this beautiful CMV. I couldn't get how perfect this was and the idea for writing for it wouldn't leave me alone.  
> So please go watch the Video that inspired this. I am fully prepared to run this into a full fledged multichaptered story. It is gorgeous! And the song is just heart breaking. Tell me what you guys think!
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClhIhKeXxJ0  
> Name: SNK CMV- Eren x Levi- I FOUND  
> By: Miyuka No Tabi Productions

__

##### _"And I'll use you as a warning sign_

  
_

##### That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

_  
_

##### And I'll use you as a focal point  


_ _

##### So I don't lose sight of what I want."- Amber Run, I Found

_

#### Prologue

It was like he was underwater. Everything was muffled. He could hear sounds but they weren’t registering for some reason. _What was going on? Where was he?_ His heart was beating relentlessly against his chest as he looked around. Nothing but trees. Large scrolling trees that looked like they had been there for centuries. Their roots moving up from the ground in massive chunks. The amount of green around him hurt his eyes. The grass was overgrown, almost above his knees. Moss and ivy were scattered around, wounding up the trunk of the trees and the decaying ones on the ground. The green was broken up by the scattering of rocks here and there. The sky was a hazy grey, like right after a rain storm. It was very cloudy, making it seem very dark in the forest where he was standing. The forest was seemed never ending. He felt trapped in the enclosing space even with a few patches of weak sunlight shining down on him.

His looked around once more, staring at the forest. It was quiet. So quiet. He couldn’t hear a thing. The place was so serene, so beautiful. Why was he so panicked in such a beautiful place?

He bent over, huffing a bit as if he had been running. His breath came out in sharp pants, the cold air making every breath visible. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to make sense of everything. 

He opened his eyes again. A clearing, the trees were gone. The grass was still green and tall, brushing up against his boots. His head was killing him. _Had he started running again? What was going on?_ His chest was tight. He reached down, yanking at the green, _coat?_ , that was hanging from his shoulders. Why did he feel like screaming? His body was on fire. 

It was like the world was spinning out of control. He couldn’t hear anything but his heartbeat crashing over the high pitched ringing in his ears.

_**Bump….**_

_**Bump…** _

_**Bump…** _

_**Bump…**_

He closed his eyes tightly again, trying to make it all go away. 

When he opened them this time a man… or a teenager more likely, was laying on the ground smiling up at him as he gave a few choking coughs. 

His heart had stopped beating. The fire in his limps were gone. The horrible ringing in his ears has stopped. He couldn’t even see his breath anymore. He was numb. He couldn’t move. 

The brunette was covered in blood. Blood was leaking out the corner of his lips from where he had been coughing. He was dressed in a tan military jacket with a some sort of shirt underneath it, he couldn't make it out underneath all the blood.

The panic started to set in again as he stared at the boy, making his body slump a bit. It was like his world was crushing around him. He had never felt this amount of pain and agony before. It stabbed him through the heart like a white hot poker. He hated himself. _Why? Did he cause this? Was this his fault?_

He looked back down at the brunette. The feeling he was having was heartbreak. Heartbreak of the most excruciating kind. One that he had never felt before.

He wanted to do _something,_ **anything** to make this stop. 

_Stop…_

To make this image in his mind go away.

_No.._

He couldn’t lose this person… 

Couldn’t bare to be without them…

Even for a second was too long…. 

This couldn’t be happening…. 

**_STOP!_ **

This couldn’t be how it ended….

_**NO!** _

The brunette’s eyes turned on him, holding nothing but love and comfort. He gave him a big weak smile, showing blood covered teeth. He moved his hand up towards him with difficulty, it was covered in wounds and blood. Some of it ran down in thin lines along his wrist and jacket, staining it farther. 

\-----------------------  
Levi shot out of his bed with a scream, punching out at air and reaching out for someone who wasn’t there. 

He slowly came to realize where he was after a panicked few moments. _Fuck._ That dream had been so real… 

His breathing started to slow lightly as he stared around his dark bedroom. The dresser was spotless, sitting against the grey painted wall opposite of the bed. The thin black curtains hung limply against the window on the wall next to the dresser. There was nothing on the floor or the walls. No posters, no pictures, no paintings. It was bare. The hardwood was clean and buffed to the point where you could almost see your reflection.

The king sized bed was settled upon a platform bed frame in the other corner of the room. The silver sheets felt cool against his sweaty skin as he settled back a bit.

He took a deep breath, sighing as he pulled his knees up against him. He gripped his hair tightly, trying to make the images of his dream go away. It had been so vivid. He still felt the ache. The longing. The loss of something he had never known, but once had. He shook his head, letting it hang there against his knees. Any lesser of a man would want to cry, but it was pathetic to cry over something that wasn’t there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did a lot of research for this chapter. That's why it took so long to post! The study that Hanji mentions is here http://www.iisis.net/index.php?page=semkiw-reincarnation-past-lives-principles  
> It wasn't that hard to find something on the subject. It was just really interesting! 
> 
> Strong on the language!!

Levi was up downstairs long before his alarm clock had gone off. He started a pot of coffee before getting started on his morning routine. He wiped down the counters, put away the dishes in the dishwasher. He placed toast in the toaster, ignoring his phone each and every time it rang. He took a wet jet to the floors and then dried them afterwards. By the time he got done the coffee was done and he sat down at the bar, eating the toast he had made. He didn’t think his stomach could handle anything else at the present moment. The lingering feelings from his dream were still there, gnawing at the edge of his insides. 

He was on his third cup of coffee when a loud knock was heard from his door. He frowned, setting the cup down on the counter before getting up. He walked up to the door as slow as possible as the knocking got more impatient. 

“I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE LEVI!” Came a yell followed by more knocking.

Levi rolled his eyes, sighing. _Why was shitty glasses here?_ He reluctantly opened the door and stared at her. “You do know it’s 7 in the morning right?” He greeted. 

Hanji smiled at him. “Good morning sunshine! Of course I know what time it is.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Did Erwin send you? Because I have the day off.” He told her before standing back and motioning for her to come in. 

She walked in, shutting the door behind her. “Maaaaybe..” She sang moving over and fixing herself a cup of coffee. “He was worried when you didn’t pick up your phone.” 

“Gee, It kinda seems like I don’t want to be bothered on my day off.“ He muttered, going back to his mug. “Coaster, please.” He called without looking up. Hanji froze, her cup an inch from landing on the counter. She made a face before sliding a coaster under it. “I did.” 

“I don’t want rings on my marble.” He stated as he sat back down and grabbed his phone. “Oh wow, he called seven times. What is so goddamn important?” He asked, looking up at Hanji. 

“Well… he wanted to know if the new meds were working. How did you sleep last night?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Like shit.” He told her, frowning deeply. “He can take those pills and shove them up his fucking ass and then shit them out again.” He glared at her. “And direct quote me on that too. Shove them up the ass,” He said, making hand gestures, “and shit them out.”

Hanji sucked in her lips. “Got it.” She nodded slowly as she took a sip of her coffee. 

Levi sat there for a moment before getting up and putting his dishes in the dishwasher. “I had another dream last night. Like the rest of them.” He said softly, his back to her and his shoulders tense. 

She placed her mug down on the coaster and bit her lip. “How bad this time?” 

“I didn’t know where I was.” 

“Wow..” She whispered. “For how long?”

“About a good solid five minutes.” He whispered.

“Well Erwin and your psychiatrist think that-” Hanji began before Levi interrupted her. 

“Oh yes, please tell me, what does Erwin and Dr. Nutbag think I have?” He snapped. 

“PTSD.” She told her with a slight frown. 

“From what? Stripping?” He asked, finally turning around and folding his arms across his chest. Hanji started to laugh, placing her hand over her mouth to muffle it. Levi’s lips twitched a little bit at the sight. 

“Well there really isn’t anything else with your symptoms.” She said after she had calmed down a bit.

“Lovely.” He sighed. 

“You know what I think?” She said with a glint in her eye. 

“Do I have a choice? Are you going to tell me anyway?” He asked. 

“I’m going to tell you anyway.” She burst. “Past lives, reincarnation.” She said as Levi groaned. “Hear me out. What if something happened in your past life and it’s effecting your present one?” She said, motioning with an outstretched hand. “It would explain so much and you said that you thought you were in some type of Military in your dreams, so that could be where the PTSD is coming from.” She grinned widely at him. 

He stared at her with a flat expression. “So what you are telling me is that I did something so horrible in a past life that it’s giving me PTSD in my present one?” He said slowly, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to understand the amount of bullshit coming out of her mouth. “And I’m the one in therapy.” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “So PTSD and OCD..” He sighed. “Do I get a prize if I catch them all?” He smirked at her. 

Hanji chuckled. “Very funny. You know Erwin is just trying to help.”

“Why?” He asked confused. “We aren’t fucking anymore. He doesn’t have to care.” He shrugged, walking over to her side. He picked up the pot and added hot coffee to her half empty mug. He placed the pot back on the burner before stirring the cup. “You always let it get cold.” He whispered.

“He does anyway.” She told him. “Plus you have to sit there and think about it. My theory isn’t that far fetched really. There are numerous cases of reincarnation and past lives.” 

He turned and looked at her, thinking. “Fine, go on. You won’t shut up unless I hear you out so go.” 

She giggled, clapping her hands. “I’ve been doing research at the University. It’s actually quite fascinating really. There are so many ways that past lives shape who we are-“ She ranted.

“Hanji! Focus.” Levi said, though there was a slight laugh to his eyes as he watched her. 

“Anyways~” She said, hopping up on the countertop. “Past lives shape who we are as a person. Like everything is played out like a movie. Everything is scripted. Some play out like a Tarantino movie and some play out like a John Hughes movie. It’s just what you are dealt with.” She shrugged. “It’s very hard to determine why certain souls are reincarnated. Most believe that it’s because they can’t find peace. Something happened that made the soul restless.” She explained, picking up her coffee and drinking from it slowly as she swung her legs back and worth.

Levi nodded slowly. “Well from what I can tell I was in the military. That would have been the something horrible.” He muttered, shifting his weight a bit. 

“There is a specific study from Ivan Stevenson from the University of Virginia about past lives and reincarnation. It’s a very long study, but it brings up some key points really. Fascinating, you should read it.” 

Levi gave her a look. 

“Alright, alright.” She sighed. “In the study, he found that a soul will try to reconnect with past relationships. Friends, family, spouses, the like. It actually plans out lifetimes on how to do this. Especially, again, if something horrible happens.” She turned, making sure she sat the mug down on the coaster.

“How does the soul know if that is the person they were looking for, not that I’m buying into this bullshit.” Levi said, watching her. “Just curious.”

“Well the study shows that in many cases the person keeps their physical appearance. Also their habits and abilities from that time are transferred over to their new lifetimes.” She answered him.

“So what you are saying is that I used to be a Captain from Forest of Fuck my Eyeballs Green and I’m trying to reconnect with love ones after some shitty fuck up shit went down?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah… basically.” She nodded. 

“Have you told Erwin this?” He asked, slowly as if he was talking to a two year old.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“What,” He paused, shifting his hand and motioning with it, “did he say exactly?”

She sighed, slumping on the counter. “Hanji, those books are not even medically accurate. There is no such thing as past lives. Stop reading so much without proper sleep.”

He covered his mouth with his hand, his shoulders shaking with held in laughter. He could actually hear Erwin saying that exact sentence in his head. He could even picture his face along with it. 

“He is not right!” She frowned at him. “I am on to something!” 

“Who has the medical degree?” Levi asked, amused. 

“Erwin.” She said with a grudge. “That’s who I’ll listen to right now.” He said, patting her knee. “Would you like breakfast?” He asked her. 

“Yes, I’m starving.” She smiled. 

“Good.” He said, leaning in close to her. “Make it your damn self. I’m not your damn maid. You have legs.” He said, walking off. 

“You make Erwin breakfast!” She complained, hopping down. 

“He also use to fuck me so good, I probably would have killed a man if he had asked me to after sex.” Levi chuckled. “And considering you are missing a cock, and can not fuck me, I don’t see the breakfast situation changing in the near future.”

She chuckled, moving about the kitchen. “And if you make a mess, so help me god shitty glasses, I will drown you in the dish water.” He called, grabbing his phone off the counter. 

He scrolled through the messages. 

_Good morning, I hope the meds worked, I hate seeing you so tired._

_How did you sleep last night?_

_Call me when you get this._

_Levi, are you alright?_

_I’m sending Hanji over to check on you. She just walked in._

Levi chuckled at the messages before picking up his cigarette pack and opening the living room window. He placed his phone down, pulling a cigarette from the pack and lighting it. He leaned out the window, taking a long drag before slowly letting it out. 

“You know the smoke doesn’t bother me right?” She called to him as she took stuff out of the fridge. 

“The nicotine will collect and stain the walls yellow.” He told her. “It’s too cold to go outside on the balcony.” 

She nodded. “So, are you going to call Erwin?” She asked, as she whisked things in a large bowl.

“I’ll make him wait.” He smirked as he held the cigarette between his fingers. “If he’s that damn worried he can bring his tight ass over here his damn self instead of sending you.” 

“He didn’t send me-“ She objected but was interrupted by Levi. “He texted me that he did.”

“It’s not like that’s the only reason I came over. I was on my way over anyways before I stopped by his office.” Hanji told him. 

Levi nodded, taking another long drag and slowly blowing out smoke. _Thanks, Hanji._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not your maid, you have legs." Is something my mom used to say to me all the time. and "Hazel's dead." LOL Southern moms. 
> 
> And also another thing. My stepdad was a chain smoker. I spend hours as a punishment, scrubbing the yellow stains off the white walls of our apartment. It is a thing.
> 
> Reference pic for the inspiration of Levi's apartment:
> 
> https://pictures.woont.com/interiors/3/6/6/1366/Car-Loft-Kreuzberg-176995.XL.jpg (kitchen)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! I really hope you like it! Lots of past Eruri feels in this one. The next chapter I will be uploading will have Eren in it!! I can't wait to write it!! 
> 
> Strong language and bad sexual humor.

Levi was finally brought out of his thoughts when Hanji placed a plate of french toast on the window sill in front of him. He chuckled, picking up the fork. He stubbed the cigarette out, flicking it out the window before cutting into the food. 

“Why are you so mad at him?” Hanji asked hesitantly, after a moment of watching him eat. 

Levi snorted. “I knew the French toast was a trap.” He turned, staring at her. “I am fine Hanji.” He said, taking a bit of the food a little more slowly. “He’s an asshole. He was always an asshole and he just proved it.” Levi said with a blank expression. 

“Levi…” She sighed, leaving him to eat in peace to clean up. He turned back to the window and looked down at his phone. He had spaced out for almost an hour. He clicked the screen lock before slowly finishing up his breakfast. Chicago was a nice place to live actually; he wouldn’t deny that, he mused staring out at the window again. It was big and tight knit in some places but it wasn’t claustrophobic. His apartment complex was settled along Wabash Avenue. He had a nice view of the river down below. The view held a little bit of everything actually, people, buildings, etc.

He shoved his plate to the side, letting his mind finally wonder to the one place he didn’t want it to go. _Erwin **fucking** Smith._ God, he wanted to hate him. He wanted to hate him so much. He didn’t have much time to dwell on those thoughts as there was a loud knocking at his door for the second time that morning. 

“I’ll get it~” Hanji sang, skipping off to the door as Levi lit another cigarette. _Good because I’m not._ Levi thought, taking a long drag.

“How is he?” Erwin asked when Hanji opened the door. She smiled at him. “Ask him yourself.” She opened the door wide, letting him in. Erwin walked in and over to Levi with a frown. “You know you aren’t supposed to be smoking.” He told him.

“What are you going to do to stop me?” He asked defiantly. Erwin yanked the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it above his head. 

“You think you are so fucking hilarious.” He frowned. “What do you want?” He asked, his expression was defensive but his eyes were wide, roaming over Erwin’s body slowly. 

“I was worried.” He told him, putting out the cigarette. “I took lunch early. You never answered my texts.” He said. 

“Are you asking as my doctor?” Levi asked him, turning around and crossing his arms. There was only one way to answer that.

“No.” He said, staring at him, moving closer and trapping him against the window sill. Levi refused to stare up at him and instead just stared awkwardly at his chest. “Then fuck off.” He said, shoving him hard. Erwin grabbed his wrist. 

“The pills did not fucking work, you dumbass.” Levi told him, looking up finally.

“Levi..” 

He frowned up at him. “What?” 

“Why must you always fight with me?” He asked.

“Because you are a dick.” 

Erwin leaned close, reaching behind him. Levi turned around to see what he was doing and watched in shock as the blond man grabbed the pack of cigarettes and threw them out the open window.

“Dear lord.” Hanji sighed. There was going to be blood. Might as well get the cleaning supplies ready.

Levi yanked his wrist out of his grasp. “I want to strangle you!” He yelled, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

Erwin stared down at him. “Can you reach?” He asked, smirking. Levi let out the long breath through his nose. His eyes were sharp as he stared up at him, loathing. 

“I can reach something else.” He spat, reaching between Erwin’s legs and taking his balls in a vice grip. Erwin gasped, frowning deeply as he jerked up from the pain. “I will fucking pluck grapes I swear to god.” Levi threatened. 

Erwin smirked, leaning down and grabbing a handful of hair at the back of his head and yanking it back. “We both know they are bigger than that.” He said, leaning down and kissing him deeply. 

Levi moaned embarrassingly loud before his body instantly melted against him as he kissed back, letting go. _Fuck why did he have this much control over him still?_ He was angrier at himself than anything else. _Why did he let Erwin **fucking** Smith affect him so fucking much?_ He hated how so fucking weak he felt when he was with him. The man was almost ten years older than him, so that was one reason right there. Also he was gigantic. And he wasn’t just talking about his cock either. The blond man was so tall he could almost double over and cover Levi with his whole body. 

Levi shoved him the best he could away, wiping his mouth. “Fuck you.” He said, staring up at him as Erwin still had a grip on his hair. The blond smiled, letting him go. Once he was set lose, Levi reared back and punched him in the face. Erwin stumbled a bit, before grabbing Levi’s arm and twisting it around behind his back. 

Levi growled, trying to get loose. Erwin stood there, holding Levi up with one hand. “Are you calm now?” He asked after Levi stopped struggling. Levi nodded, blowing hair out of his eyes. It didn’t use to be this way. There was a time when he looked forward to when Erwin came home. A time when he would have done, and had done, anything to get the man’s attention. Hanji had described him as a pinning high school girl around him. Hell what was he thinking, he would probably still do anything for this fucking man. He was fucking hurt. The asshole couldn’t just say that they weren’t together anymore and then pull shit like this. He bit his lip, freezing in his hold. 

Erwin let him go, a little concerned. “Levi..” He said softly. Levi turned, moving up to him. He raised himself as tall as he could muster. “Evaporate tall person!” He snapped, pushing past him and marching off to the stairs. Erwin sighed watching him disappear up the stairs before looking over at Hanji. She frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“What?” Erwin asked her.

“You know what. You just love pushing his buttons don't you?” Hanji frowned.

“It just happens.” Erwin said, shrugging slightly

“Have you even tried explaining anything to him?” She asked him. “Or is this the first time you have talked with him in person since the hospital?” She asked.

“I have talked to him. He won’t listen." He paused. "I didn’t break up him, Hanji. Once he heard, let’s take a break, his mind shut off.” Erwin sighed. “I hate that he thinks that.”

“Really cause you made it seem like you wanted to be his doctor more than anything else. Think about it.” Hanji said, snapping the dishwasher shut.

####  _**One year ago……** _

Levi felt a smile tug at his lips as he sat cross legged across from Erwin on the floor. He shoved him, attempting to cover his mouth with his hands. “You are horrible!” His eyes were lit up with laughter and Erwin pulled him close, shoving Levi’s hands away from his mouth to see the soft smile on this face. He kissed his lips lightly. A light shade of pink dusted Levi’s cheeks a bit. “Fine. “ He said, crawling into his lap and curled up.

“I had a dream. It was a nice dream. About you in Military gear. Really fucking hot.” He purred, pulling him down into another kiss. “I called you Commander while you fucked me.” He whispered with a smirk. Now it was Erwin’s turn to blush slightly. 

“Damn it Levi..” 

Levi chuckled. “You asked.” He got up, pulling the sweater he stole from the blond down over his bare legs. He shook the thoughts of the rest of the dream out of his head. The huge fight. Erwin hitting him. Feeling like it was real, the throbbing in his jaw still an echo there. The large bruise that covered half his face. Everything had been so real. He had never experienced anything like that before and it scared him. To the point where he screamed and physically kicked Erwin out of bed last night while they were trying to fuck. 

He felt arms slowly wrap around his middle from behind and he flinched, shoving them away before realizing what he had done.

“Levi, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Nothing, I’ve just been having trouble sleeping. Bad dreams.” He said, moving a hand up and scratching at the back of his neck.

Erwin gave him a smile. “I have a friend you can talk to. I’ll text him tomorrow.” He said with a nod. “I hate seeing you so tired.”

Levi smirked as he let Erwin pull him into a hug by his waist. “It’s nothing. Seriously. I’m fine. You’re my boyfriend not my doctor okay? I’m not someone to save. You can’t fix me.”

“I know.” Erwin said with a smile. He didn’t listen to Levi that day and made the appointment anyway. That decision lead to the worst year of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally what was going through my head writing a few scenes.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocLCEfAD84A&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Funny thing about this chapter. Levi is 5'2. Erwin is 6'2.  
> I am 5'2. This is literally me and all my friends. I have 26 years of tall people jokes and insults. I was made for this.
> 
> i like to think that Erwin would have this big Hero complex that's almost like an impulse. 
> 
> Also I think that before everything happened, Levi was kinda happy with Erwin. He was someone older, that took care of him. Hello daddy issues. LOL
> 
> But yeah, that's pretty much it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren chapter finally! I know it's such a short chapter! I'm sorry, but I'm working on the next one and it'll be long. I promise. I have two days before the convention so depending on how it takes me to write it, you might get it before the convention. If not, I will have it posted by tuesday of next week at the latest. 
> 
> I will be attending Momocon this weekend in Atlanta. If you guys see me, please say hi! I will be there the entire weekend, thursday through sunday. My cosplays will be Deimos from starfighter, Young!Remus and Intern!Eren.

Eren woke slowly, pulling the covers from his face with a sigh. “Can’t you ever be quiet Kirschtein?” He muttered, fumbling for his glasses on his bedside table.

“I’m just sitting here Jeager.” Jean replied, looking up from his laptop. 

“The tapping of the keys is annoying.” He replied back. Eren placed his glasses on before looking over at him. “What are you doing here? And where is Armin?” He asked with a frown. 

Jean sighed. “Armin started his work study today. He has to do filings or some shit. My roommate is being weird again.” He told him. 

“So what? You think that being here would be better?” He asked, getting up. 

“If I knew Armin was leaving I wouldn’t have come over at all.” He frowned. Eren sighed, looking around the room. He kicked a few articles of clothing around, trying to find something that wasn’t dirty. He shared a dorm with his best friend Armin. It was great except his best friend Armin just happened to be dating his greatest enemy. He hated Jean. **HATED** him. He looked like a fucking horse, he smelt like he bathed in cheap aftershave, and was annoying as piss. **AND** he thought he was god’s gift to the ladies. He had actually thought that Jean was straight until he started dating Marco halfway through their first semester. Simply put, he just hated the guy. 

He got dressed in just a plain t shirt and some black jeans before walking into the bathroom. He popped his head out as he brushed his teeth. “Why are you still here?” He asked, though it came out sounding more like _‘Wa r yeu swill hare?’_

Jean raised an eyebrow, staring at him. “Huh?” 

He took the toothbrush out his mouth. “Why are you still here?” He repeated. 

“Why do you even care Jeager?” He asked, snapping his laptop shut. 

“Because it’s my room.” He yelled from the bathroom after he had rinsed.

“It’s half my boyfriend’s room too.” Jean snapped. “God you’re such a dick!” 

“Yeah, sure.” He said as he returned to his bed. He sat down, grabbing his boots. “Don’t you have class?” 

“Don’t you have class?” Jean shot back. 

“Not going today. Don’t feel like it.” He frowned as he pulled the laces tight. 

“You okay?” Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I just don’t want to sit through a two hour lecture on cell structures. We are going over Mitochondrias today and the professor spits every time he says the letter m.” 

Jean laughed. “Why do you think I’m here? I hate that class.” 

Eren chuckled as he stood up and grabbed his varsity coat. “I might stop by and say hi to Mikasa.” He told him as he pulled his coat on.

“She still working at that coffee shop place near Wabash?” Jean asked, stretching out on Armin’s bed. Eren nodded. “Yeah, she is. It’s a nice place and she gets good tips.” 

Jean chuckled. “Its cause your sister is hot.” He smirked.

“I will punch you Kirschtein. That is my sister you are talking about and also you’re dating my best friend.” He growled, yanking a beanie down over his head. “So what? Just because I appreciate that your sister is a goddess who needs to be worshipped doesn’t mean that I will do anything about it.” He frowned, shrugging. “I mean, come on man, she’s gorgeous.” 

Eren stared at him with a solid bitch please look. “I will end you.”

“Try it Jeager.” He said with a smirk. 

He wrapped a scarf around his neck dramatically. “You just wait. Kirschtein. You just wait. I’ll get you. I’ll get you when you least expect it.” He said, grabbing his bag before walking out. 

He hurried across the campus before anyone saw him, dodging people who yelled his name. He slowed his pace once he got off of Michigan and onto Wabash. It was still early in the morning, hardly anyone around him. Most shops weren’t even open at this time. He really liked it here. He liked the college and his classes though not his biology class. It could burn in hell. He had begged and pleaded for his dad to sign the scholarship papers for him. Almost completely on the opposite end of the country away from him. When Armin had told him that he had gotten early decision for Roosevelt University, he knew he had to go with him. It took hours of studying with Armin every week to get his grades up to where he could even apply. He did it somehow and was actually able to get most of his schooling paid for. And when he left, Misaka left too. They both had wanted to get out of that house as quick as possible. College was a nice change, for both him and Armin. 

His best friend seemed to blossom with the new found freedom. He came out, in more ways than one. Eren, on the other hand, had a problem adjusting to it. He wasn’t use to the amount of people around him. He wasn’t use to talking to people and people wanting to talk to him back. Mikasa said it would take some time to get over it. It was halfway through his second semester, and it had only just now gotten a little bit better. 

He sighed, looking around himself not realizing how much he had been lost in thought when his phone rang. He stopped on the sidewalk where he was and answered it. “Aren’t you working?” He greeted the person on the other line. Armin chuckled. “I took an early lunch. Anyway, what did you do to Jean?” He asked.

“I did not do anything to horse face!” He yelled into the phone. “I was actually civil!”

“Can you please not call my boyfriend horse face?” Armin sighed. “He said you threatened him.”

“He’s a fucking liar!” Eren frowned. 

“Eren.” Armin said with a huff. 

“Okay, but I was just defending your honor so I shouldn’t get yelled at.” He crossed his arms. 

Armin laughed. “Thanks Eren, but I think I can defend my own honor.” 

“Yeah, but you’re like a little coconut. I have to protect you.” He chuckled. “Just be nicer to Jean.” Armin told him.

Eren stomped his foot in frustration. “ _FIIIINNNNEEEE!_ ” He whined. “I’ll try to be nice to horse face.”

“Eren!”

“Fine, I will try to be nice to Kirschtein.” He huffed. “That’s all you’re getting out of me Armin. Take it or leave it.”

“Alright.” Armin sighed after a bit. “Anyways, Mikasa invited us over for dinner. She texted me because she thought you were in class.” He told him.

“I’ll tell her that class was cancelled. I’m going to see her right now.” 

“Oh, tell her I said hi.”

“I will.” He told him with a smile. “I have to go Eren! See you later!” Armin said quickly.

“See ya.” Eren smiled, hanging up the phone. He placed it inside his jacket pocket before something smacked him hard on the side of his head. 

“OW!” He yelled, reaching up and rubbing his head. He looked up and saw a window opened near the third floor of an apartment complex and heard slight yelling coming from inside. _Great, he was an indirect victim of a domestic dispute._ He then looked around to see what had hit him. A cigarette pack. He reached down, picking it up. He chuckled a bit before he starting to walk again. Well, Mikasa was going to get a kick out of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just keep in mind what Hanji told Levi earlier in chapter 2...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things actually. Immense apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but it was the one you guys have been waiting for. You owe my friend Nick some thank you for the part that I was stuck on so I could finally edit it. Yay. Also, this chapter. Lili Allen songs. Also at the end, Hurts like Hell by Fleurie. Perfect song for this story. I hope you guys like it. Please comment!

Eren walked into the café and moved over to the counter top bar. Mikasa was wiping down the counters on the other side of him, straightening the displays of bakery goods. 

“What are you doing here, Eren? Don’t you have class?” She asked barely looking up from what she was doing, her face stern. 

He swallowed a bit, nervous. “Class got cancelled.” He lied, sweating a bit as he sat down on one of the bar stools. She raised an eyebrow. “You skipped didn’t you?” She asked him, pausing what she was doing to finally look up.

“Yeee…” He admitted, looking away guilty. She chuckled. “You can’t lie to me Eren, I don’t know why you try to do it.” She stated walking over to him. “Do you want something?” She asked, going to make him a cup of coffee. 

“Not really. Had a really sucky morning.” He said, rubbing the back of his head with a frown. “What happened?” She asked, placing the coffee in front of him along with a doughnut. 

“I was walking down the street and got hit in the head with a pack of fucking cigarettes.” He growled, still irritated. “Someone was arguing in one of the apartments and they threw a fucking pack of cigarettes out the window and it fucking hit me!” He growled, tossing the pack down on the countertop. 

Mikasa chuckled. “Only you. Only things like that happen to you I swear.” She said, laughing. She picked up the pack and looked inside. She pulled out a silver engraved zippo that surprisingly was not hurt at all. A bit scratched up but nothing else. The engraving had only two scrolling letters on it. **_L. A._**

She frowned slightly, turning the lighter over in her hand a few times before flicking it open and making sure it worked. “Keep it.” She said, siding the lighter across the counter to Eren. He picked it up and looked it over. “Sure, I need a new one. Armin lost the last one.” He pocketed it before drinking his coffee. 

“How is Armin?” She asked, moving around and tending to things. They weren’t busy at that time of the morning so she could spend some time with her brother. 

“He’s good. He’s at his internship today.” He shrugged. 

“Oh, yeah, the one at the doctor’s office.” She nodded. “He seemed really excited about it on the phone.” She smiled as she watched Eren eat. 

“That’s good.” Eren told her with a smile, stuffing his face. “So tonight, dinner at my place?” She told him as she rang up a customer. 

He nodded. “Yeah, Armin told me over the phone on his break.” He sat there playing with the cup. “Thanks Mikasa.” He said softly. She smiled widely. “Your welcome, Eren.”

**_-(page break)-_**

Levi moved down the stairs, his head held high and an air of superiority about him. He was dressed in a pair of tight black pants, black boots and a tight black v neck tshirt. He had a horrible frown on his face as he made his way over to the kitchen. He inspected it before giving a small nod to Hanji. He turned around and came face to face with Erwin. He sighed. “Move.”

Erwin frowned. “Levi, can’t we just talk for a moment?” He sighed, staying in the way of the other. Levi took a deep breath. “For fucks sake, you lumbering piece of shit!” He yelled, bumping him out of the way with his chest and hands. “Every fucking day! You always in the goddamn way!” He yelled shoving him. 

Hanji covered her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Erwin looked down at Levi. “What are you even trying to do?” He asked, not budging at all. 

“I’m out of here!” Levi yelled. “OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE! BOTH OF YOU!” He yelled, pointing to the door.

“Levi~” Hanji whined before glaring at Erwin. The blond rolled his eyes before walking out and disappearing down the hall. 

Levi’s shoulders dropped immediately and he took a ragged breath. His face was void of pretty much anything, except shock. He closed his eyes slowly, clutching them tightly. Hanji moved over to him, concerned, reaching out. 

“Don’t touch me…” He whispered, moving a hand to his temple and gripping his hair. “I’m fine.” He told her after a long moment of silence like that. “It’s gone.” He said with a shaky breath, opening his eyes and storming to the door. He grabbed his jacket before turning back to her. “Hanji!” He snapped. She hurried out and he locked up behind her. He turned, slipping the keys into his pocket before stalking off. He needed cigarettes. **NOW.** Fucking Erwin _Fucking_ Smith. He was going to kill him. What he saw in that man he would never know. He pulled on the jacket aggressively as he walked out of the apartment complex and down the street to the store.

**_-(page break)-_ **

“Seven o’clock. Don’t forget.” Mikasa told Eren as he got up to leave. It was starting to pick up in the café and she really needed to get back to work. “I won’t forget. Even if I do, Armin will remind me.” He said with a smile.

“You know, Armin isn’t going to be there forever, Eren. You need to take some responsibility.”

Eren frowned. “I know. And I do.” He paused. “Seven. I won’t forget.” He said before waving at her and walking out of the café. 

He knew that Armin wouldn’t be there by his side forever, no matter how much he wanted him to be. College had already shown him that. Armin had different classes then him, a job, a boyfriend, friends that weren’t him. Hell, they even hung out with Marco and it wasn’t odd. All with or without him. He was replaceable. He **WAS** being slowly replaced in his best friend’s life. And he was still the same Eren Jaeger. Same old Eren. Nothing to show for it. He did okay in his classes. He had a sister that loved him. He had people that said hi to him at school. That was it. He didn’t have the things that Armin had gained by going to college. 

He didn’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Or any real friends outside of Armin. He sighed as he looked around. _Wow…._ He really needed to stop walking around so aimlessly today. He looked around and found that he had ended up walking all the way to the river. He sighed, moving over to the railing and leaning on it. 

College hadn’t been a bad idea per say. It just wasn’t working out for him really. He thought that maybe after he left his home town, left his _dad_ , that things would be better. Would work out for him. It had worked out for everyone else **BUT** him. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he fit in with everything? Everyone? He felt unsettled, out of place, not right… Something was…. _missing…._

He let out a shaky breath looking over the water, watching the boats and ferries. 

**_-(page break)-_ **

Levi left the corner store in a hurry, weaving through the bodies as he walked along the side of the bridge. He paused to open the pack of cigarettes before it happened again. 

_The brunette reached up to him, his smile soft and forgiving. He was covered in blood, his heart was beating so fast~_

Levi shook his head sharply, ridding himself of the image before it could set him into a panic. He quickened his pace, moving to the inside of the bridge next to the railing. He pulled out a cigarette from the pack, pausing when he realized he didn’t have his lighter. He looked up and froze. 

A few feet in front of him… 

He slowly lowered the cigarette staring at the person in front of him. He was the brunette. He was wearing glasses but it was him…

Levi froze, staring at the other as something somewhere clicked into place. He bit his lip, looking him up and down. 

**_It was him…_**

He let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding. There were no words for what he was feeling at this moment. It was so profound. Like seeing someone you never thought you would see ever again. 

_Joy beyond joy…_

_Pain beyond pain…_

Like everything else in this world didn’t matter… Just them… Like it clicked… The missing piece of a puzzle he didn’t even know he was working on… or that was missing a piece…

Eren looked up from where he was leaning on his arms, turning to meet Levi’s eyes. He was froze, locking eyes with the other one. He breathed out slowly, his eyes moving up and down the other. Feeling something just click. Like this was meant to be… What the hell was going on? 

He knitted his brows slightly, still staring at this stranger as he stood there. 

Levi stood there for a moment more before slowly letting out another shaky breath. He was the first to break eye contact, looking back down at his cigarette before slowly walking over to Eren. He leaned against the railing, bracing himself a bit. As the shock wore off, relief washed over him. Relief like he never felt before. He gave an amused chuckle, biting his lip before turning back to look at Eren.

“Do you have a lighter?” He asked. 

Eren grinned. “Yeah, I do actually.” He laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to hit. I wasn't so sure about the writing for Levi, so I have to have my Levi read over it. Also, school and midterms and IRL... the usual. I really hope you guys like this chapter and yes, Levi is being a dick XD.

Levi turned and leaned close holding the cigarette between his lips as Eren pulled the lighter out of his pocket. His eyes widened a bit for a moment before the deadpan expression was back as Eren lit the cigarette. 

“Thanks kid.” He smirked, his eyes catching the L.A. engraving that was peeking out from under Eren’s fingertips. “Where did you let the lighter?” He asked, his voice dropping an octave.

Eren visibly swallowed at the sound, his grip tightening unconsciously. “I found it.” He replied, pulling back and biting his lower lip. He placed it back into his pocket. 

“You found it?” He turned, the words almost purred. “Nice. It’s a good lighter.” He took another drag of the cigarette. 

Eren nodded, turning to face the river again. “You know smoking is bad for you..” He said offhandedly. 

“We are all going to die someday, why not choose the way we go out.” Levi muttered, leaning out over the railing as he knocked ash off the end of his cigarette. 

What the fuck was he saying? This kid was going to run for the hills…

Eren laughed loudly, bringing a slight end to Levi’s rising internal panic. He turned to look at the younger brunette. “That’s a nice way of putting that you’re okay with lung cancer.” Eren chuckled a bit more, holding onto the railing as he pulled back rocking on his heels. “It’s a nice thought though, that you have control over how your life goes.” He trailed off. 

Levi stared at him, his brows knitting in the middle a bit. “Of course you have control over how things go.” He told him as if he was talking to someone challenged. “It’s not like things land in your lap and just happen.” He told him, though at the moment, he wasn’t so sure if he believe that or not. This kid was already getting under his skin and he had only known him for three minutes. 

Eren laughed. “You sound like my sister.” He turned to look over his shoulder at Levi while the other smoked. He took the time to actually take in the older man. He couldn’t be that much older than himself. He was short. Comically short, he barely made it to his shoulders with boots on. He was dressed in a black shirt underneath a black jacket that looked designer. Tight black pants and black boots. He bit his bottom lip again as he paused on his heels. The man had short black hair, with an undercut and bangs that were parted to the side. His face was in a permanent looking scowl that made him imitating to the extreme. He had sharp grey eyes that were lined in kohl liner. The last thing Eren noticed were the almost immaculate black painted nails as he held the cigarette with shaking hands. Why were his hands shaking?

“Are you done eye fucking me, brat?” Levi asked, raising a thin brow.

Eren looked away, a slight blush appearing on his face. Damn… he was hot… fuck…

“I wasn’t eye fucking you.” He said, frowning. 

“Sure, and I’m not smoking this cigarette and thinking about getting shit faced later. See, we can both lie.” He smirked, making Eren frown. Before he could reply, his phone rang. He tugged it out of the pocket of his jacket. 

“Armin? I thought you were at work?” He asked, concerned. He paused for a moment. “Yeah, I will when I get home.” He said, listening for a while. “Yeah, I am. Bye.” He hung up. “Well…” He started but Levi interrupted him. “Do you have a pen?”

Eren raised an eyebrow but rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a black sharpie and handed it over to him. Levi place his cigarette in his mouth, holding it with his lips. 

He took the marker before grabbing hold of Eren’s fingertips. He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket roughly before uncapping the marker. “This is my number.” He muttered. 

He kept his hold on his fingers as he scribbled down the number without a name. “See you around kid.” He purred, letting go and handing over the marker. Eren turned his arm around staring at the digits in shock. Did he just score a number without trying? 

“Stop looking so shocked.” Levi said, stubbing the cigarette out. “You’re cute. In the I wouldn’t regret fucking you kind of way.” He chuckled as Eren turned red. “You blow up my phone I’ll block you.” He warned, flicking the bud out into the river before turning and walking away. 

Eren watched him go before looking back down at his arm. Fuuuuuucccckkkk…. Armin was gonna kill him. And he was so not looking at the guy‘s ass as he walked away. 

\------------------------

Levi walked off, looking calmer then he felt. What the hell was happening? Why was he so shaken up? It was like he knew the kid, but he had never laid eyes on him before. And of all the things for him to have… His fucking lighter… if that wasn’t a sign, he didn’t know what was. Fuck now he was fucking sounding like shitty glasses. Obsessed over something completely impossible. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension and calm his nerves before realizing where he was walking. 

He bit his lip hard as he stood there, closing his eyes tightly to try to stay calm before letting out a deep breath. He turned on his heel and with a frown started to walk back towards where the other was standing, staring at their arm. He walked pass without a word, heading off to where he had been going before. As he passed, he heard the other chuckle a bit. “Shut it kid.” He growled, making Eren bite his lip to contain his laughter. 

Levi bit his lip to keep his smirk from growing as he walked. 

\------------------------------  
Levi walked into the office a few hours later, slightly less irritated then he had been at the start of the morning. He was greeted by the sight of a new receptionist. A cute small blond with a bob haircut. Of course Erwin would hire such a thing. Horny old bastard. The blond was just his type too. He walked up to the counter, watching the blond move around stacks of paper. 

“Hello sir, do you have an appointment?” He asked.

Levi scoffed. “No, I’m here to see Erwin.”

“Dr. Smith isn’t taking walk ins today I’m afraid I can’t let you back.” He said, his voice firm but his eyes were darting to the call button. 

Levi leaned in close. “Listen, why don’t you call him, I’m sure he will love to see me.” His smirk deadly. 

The blond scrambled and picked up the phone. After a bit, he hung up and apologized. 

“What’s your name kid?” Levi asked.

“Armin, why?” He all but whispered. 

“Don’t let this happen again, or I will tell Erwin who to fire next.” He threatened before taking the pass and walking back.   
Armin sat back in his seat and rubbed at his eyes. He was not going to cry. He had only been at this job for a few hours. 

“What is with the new receptionist?” Levi asked, walking into Erwin’s office without knocking or announcing his presence. Erwin looked up from his computer and sighed. “Do be easy on him. He just started.” Erwin told him, looking back at his work. 

Levi chuckled. “What happened to the other one?” He asked, perching on the corner of his desk. “Mixed up files and appointments. I almost gave the wrong medication to a patient.” Erwin leaned back into his chair, rubbing his eyes before looking up at Levi. “Hanji recommended him. He’s her TA.” He explained.   
“I don’t care.” Levi said with a chuckle. 

“What are you doing here, Levi?” Erwin asked him. “Waiting on my doctor.” He said, looking down at the things on Erwin’s desk. “He had to leave because of some family problems. He had me reschedule everyone. His secretary should be in touch with you in a bit.” 

“How is Petra?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “You can ask her yourself. You have her number.” Erwin said to him. 

“For emergencies. It isn’t like we are fucking book club buddies.” Levi said, rolling his eyes. Erwin shook his head. “It isn’t healthy-“

Levi stood up from the desk. “Don’t start with that bullshit Erwin. If I wanted to be lectured I would visit Hanji.” He told him, moving around the desk and pulling Erwin’s chair out. He straddled his lap, staring down at him. “Do you not even miss me?” He asked him. 

“Levi…” Erwin sighed, looking away. “I’ve told you…”

“Fuck you.” He said, jerking Erwin’s head back by a handful of hair. “You unfeeling piece of shit.” His chuckle was hollow. “Have you jerked off to your new assistant yet?” He asked him. 

Erwin turned, staring at him. “No, I haven’t.”

“You want to though.” He purred. “Maybe if you ask nicely he will bend over for you.” 

Erwin glared at him, his hands coming up grip his hips. “Since I don’t have an appointment, I’ll be leaving.” Levi said as there was a sharp knock on the door before it was opened. Armin stood there with a few files. “Sir here are those-“ He froze, a red blush spreading over his cheeks at the scene. 

Levi smirked, leaning close. He let go of his hair, running his hand along the man’s jawline slowly. “He’s all yours now.” Levi purred, locking eyes with Armin as he slowly got up. “See you later.” He walked out, pressing pass Armin as he did. “Just a tip, he has a big cock, might want to prepare yourself before. It will rip you in two, I know from experience.” He told him before walking out of the office. He felt a little better now. It was almost therapeutic. He chuckled, walking off to his apartment.


End file.
